


Uptown Girl [Kuroo Tetsurou]

by solthesun



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, kuroo is fluffy, reader is a rich girl, summer crush, they're just cute together, will probably add more tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solthesun/pseuds/solthesun
Summary: There's more to you than just being an uptown girl-- Kuroo hopes.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Crushing on Kuroo Tetsurou is the best thing in my life right now. Thanks for reading this!
> 
> Based on Billy Joel's song "Uptown Girl", it's my fave :>

**"She's Been Living in Her Uptown World,**

**bet she's never had a backstreet guy."**

Tokyo was a big city. It was full of life, with people constantly hustling and bustling with their own businesses. Kuroo Tetsurou had just found out what it felt like to fall in love that summer. Summer was spent with his pals, having the Fukurodani Academy Training Camp, and they surely were having it at the moment. Usually it was just the three schools associated with Fukurodani Academy who would participate in the training camp, but recently they took in Karasuno High School from Miyagi. Fukurodani was such a big school, and they also offered summer classes for international students who were part of their exchange student program. That was a busy summer for everyone, and the newest batch of the exchange students had recently arrived the very same day of their training camp.

Students were usually given the entire day to be toured around the entire academy, and they’d soon be lead to their dormitories. That was when Kuroo had met you. You were clearly from a different caliber; especially with your foreign features. You brought yourself with so much class and grace, that it was almost terrifying to approach you. He first saw you while you were being given a tour with the rest of the exchange students. Bokuto had explained to him that it was “a thing” their school usually had every summer. Kuroo couldn’t take his eyes off you during that training, maybe it was because you looked different, or it was the air around you that caught his attention.

And then your eyes met his. Such striking (e/c) hues. Kuroo could feel his breath hitch, but you looked away soon enough, continuing to listen to whatever it was the student tour guide had been saying about that building.

Kuroo finds out who you were that night. It seemed that it wasn’t only him who had noticed you, the rest of the guys had also seen you walking around the campus, even after the tour.

“I heard she’s from America.” One of them says as they were gathered in a circle.

“Oh! That’s why she looks like a foreigner!”

“She IS a foreigner. Hinata boke.”

Kuroo listens, of course. He’s interested in finding out more about you, but he didn’t want to make it too obvious. He finds out you were actually from France, and with Hinata’s suggestion for Kenma to look you up, they all found out that you were the daughter of a big shot business man. The only daughter and heiress to the fortune, it seemed.

‘So that’s why she looks like that. Sounds about right for a daddy’s girl.’ Kuroo mused to himself, snickering at his own thoughts.

The rest of the boys continue talking about you when they find your social media. You were an excellent student from an international school, and you were chosen to be one of their exchange students for Fukurodani. Kuroo hated to say how he was a little intimidated with your over-all persona, but he liked a little challenge. He wasn’t exactly going to ask you out, you two barely knew each other, so he counted you off as a summer crush. Someone he’d look forward seeing for the next 3 days.

He steps out of the room, ready to give himself a breather. Nights in Tokyo weren’t usually that hot during the summer, so the breeze was still a bit cold when he stepped outside. Oh, but what surprise he had when he saw you standing by the vending machines. He thought whether or not to approach you, but seeing as you’ve been standing there for longer than a usual person (getting drinks), he does.

“Need some help?” He asks and you whip around, your hair seemingly flying with the wind.

You paused for a moment. “No, I’m quite alright. Thank you.”

Ah. So you **do** speak Japanese. Kuroo waits for you to move, but all you’ve been doing was staring at the machine. He wondered if you knew how to use those. He steps beside you, and you notice that, getting a little irked about it.

“Which drink do you want?” He asks, staring at the machine, surprisingly not at you.

“I know how to operate this.” Came your short answer, laced with just a little bit of annoyance.

Kuroo chuckles. “I wasn’t asking if you knew how to operate the machine.”

A tinge of red creeps across your cheeks as you turned to look at him. Did he think you were an idiot? He waits for you to answer though, looking at you and raising an eyebrow with an amused smile. You look back at the vending machine, the peach drink catching your attention, so you point at it.

“That one.”

Kuroo was about to press it, but realizes you haven’t placed cash or swiped your card yet.

“Have you paid?” He asks, and you feel for your wallet. Only your credit card and your phone were at hand.

“I only have my card.” You say as you hand it to him. “Does this take cards?”

Kuroo didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry at your statement. You were that rich? Kuroo snickers as you look for the card slot.

“I don’t think this takes cards. It just scans.” You say, bending down to look at it closely.

You were surprised to see his hand put in some cash, looking up at him in disbelief. He pressed the button for your drink, and another one for him. The drinks clatter in the silence that had suddenly enveloped the two of you. You stand up when Kuroo takes the drinks, handing you yours.

“Excuse me. I don’t think I asked you to pay for mine.” You say, not really irritated, just taken by surprise that someone had actually paid for you.

“Yeah, well, consider it as Japanese hospitality.” Kuroo responds as he bids you goodnight and walks back to his room, leaving you staring at the peach drink. Not knowing your cheeks were turning pink.

\---

The next time Kuroo had seen you, you were alone. While the rest of the exchange students had gone off to their newly found friends, you were sitting alone and looking someplace else. It was break time for them, so he could take that as a chance to continue talking to you. But he found himself staring at you instead, looking at the sky with an admiring look. There was something with the way you looked at the clouds longingly, as if you wanted to be somewhere else other than here.

“Hey bro, watcha lookin’ at?” Bokuto suddenly asks beside Kuroo, who had just recovered from his staring at you.

Bokuto follows his line of sight, and shoots his best friend a teasing smirk.

“Oh~ I see you found yourself a summer crush~” Bokuto teases, knowing all too well that Kuroo had that little habit sometimes. Of course it wasn’t only girls who’d have summer crushes, and besides, he was a guy who needed inspiration once in a while, too. “What, too shy to talk to her?”

Kuroo glares at Bokuto, before walking back inside the gym.

“We’re just busy with practice. I can talk later.”

Oh boy, when he turns around he sees Bokuto had already approached you. The ace had turned to face him, pointing at Kuroo. The cat-eyed captain had immediately rushed to Bokuto, about to drag his best friend back to the gym to give him an earful, but he was surprised to see you with a softer look on your face instead of the scowl you had last night.

“This is Kuroo Tetsurou, (y/n)-Chan. He’s my best friend, captain of Nekoma, and really good at blocking my spikes.” Bokuto introduces Kuroo who’s face had almost turned red. It was a good thing he had very good self-control.

You turn to him, your eyes held a softness he was sure he didn’t see the first time he saw you. Perhaps you settled down to the new environment that night? You looked ethereal under the sunlight, like a walking daydream. The wind blew past you, your hair flowing with it gently, and he caught a whiff of your scent; sweet like strawberries and cream. He watched as you brushed your hair behind your ear, everything was in slow motion for him. How you blinked, how you parted your pink lips to talk—wait. Did you say something?

“Thank you for last night. I’ll be sure to transfer the money to your account. Would it be possible you can give me your details in my phone? I’ll have it wired right away.” You thanked, taking out your phone and handing it to him. You had a tint of pink dusting your cheeks, but you were honest when you told him you’d pay him back.

“Oho~ is this your way of flirting with me?” Kuroo asks with a smirk as he was about to take your phone.

Your face turned red as you immediately took your phone away. Eyebrows furrowed and you stuttered your response. “F-flirting? What would make you think I’d want to flirt around? I’m being honest about paying you back!”

You huffed and faced Bokuto instead, handing him your phone and telling him to drop his account details instead. Bokuto had no problems with that and put everything in your phone, including his number. Unbeknownst to you, he had also put it Kuroo’s number for good measures. You gave Kuroo another glance before walking away, the red on your face slowly fading into a light pink. Kuroo only watches your back in amusement as you turned to the corner and disappeared.

“Hey, bro, tell me I did a good job.” Bokuto said, showing Kuroo two thumbs up, waiting to be praised.

“Bo, you probably gave me zero chances of actually getting to know her.” Kuroo responds as he begins walking back to the gym, hand scratching the back of his head.

“Hey, what do you mean ‘gave you zero chances’? I gave you a chance to speak to her! Plus, I gave her your number too!”

Kuroo stops on his tracks and turns around to see Bokuto frowning. He didn’t think of his best friend being as sneaky as that.

“Bo, I could kiss you right now.”

“Please do!”


	2. Chapter 2

_**"She'll see I'm not so tough,** _

_**just because I'm in love with an Uptown Girl."** _

And so that night Kuroo waited for your message, but none came. Bokuto, however, was so enthusiastic with the fact that you had sent money to his account. It wasn’t the amount he was happy about, it was the fact that you two became ‘friends’ after that. Indeed, since Bokuto’s phone had been ringing every now and then, telling them that you and the ace had been exchanging messages since after their practice.

“She’s really funny, bro! You should talk to her!” Bokuto says wiping tears from the corners of his eyes after he laughed. Shoving the phone in front of Kuroo’s face, the latter staring blankly at the screen.

Their messages were mostly just things about your culture back in home. You made ‘jokes’ about it too, but that was probably just you being sarcastic. Kuroo sighs, before telling them he was going to head out to get some fresh air. And he was indeed going out for some fresh air, but a little part of him wished he would see you. Tomorrow was their last day of training, and surely after that he wouldn’t see you again. He takes his phone out, no messages either. The bedhead sighed as he walks to the vending machine. He gets himself some black coffee, usually the strength of it would just let him go to sleep than wake him up. As he turns around, he sees you, just as surprised as he was. Call it fate or whatever, but to you it was just coincidence.

You weren’t really thinking about bumping into the captain here. Nope, not at all. You had just been so restless in your dormitory, your father not answering your calls, no one even spoke to you by choice and it was your second day there. Well, no one except Bokuto and Kuroo. The rest had been too scared of your striking features that they hadn’t spoken to you. You gathered your composure though, walking past him and confidently getting your drink. Kuroo noticed it was the same peach drink from last night. You were about to walk away, when you stopped on your tracks. Not knowing why, you just did.

“I wired the money to Bokkun’s account. You can get it by yourself.” You say, not looking Kuroo in the eye.

The way you said it had seemed to irk Kuroo. Maybe he was just tired from practice, and he should probably get some rest, but Kuroo didn’t seem to realize how he had looked at you coldly this time. When you see the look in his eyes, you straightened up, the red tint on your cheeks gone.

“You don’t have to speak like that, you know?” Kuroo said, tension suddenly forming around you.

“Say it like what?” You repeat, obviously confused by what he said.

“Say it like you’re better because you have money.”

That took you by surprise. Had you always sounded like that? You didn’t really seem to notice, although you really paid attention to how you moved and acted. You grew up not having a problem with money at all. You were surrounded by people who had the same lifestyle. You were lavished with expensive things, given everything you had ever wanted without having to lift a finger, but **was that your fault**? You felt your cheeks burn with anger at the comment.

‘Don’t let it get to you. It isn’t true. Calm down, (y/n).’ you remind yourself, calming whatever storm was brewing inside you.

Upon noticing that you hadn’t commented anymore, Kuroo walks past you. You stand there still facing the vending machine, clutching the cold, peach drink in your hand tightly.

“So much for wanting to be friends.” You muttered before walking back to your room.

Kuroo hadn’t walked straight to his room though. Instead, he hides behind some corner while you walk to your dorm. After a few minutes, he sees a light go on in one of the rooms. In the window he sees you standing, before wiping your eyes with the sleeves of your sweater.

“Shit, what did I do.”

\---

It was finally the last day of the training camp. Kuroo has been too busy with practice to even notice how fast the day was coming to an end. They were all waiting for that moment— **barbeque.** Everyone had gathered in the lawns; the barbeque stands all ready for everyone. Soon, if was finally time to eat. They all had fun, sharing stories, eating, getting to know each other more. Kuroo tells Kenma to eat, but the setter had been too focused on his game, so the taller male took his PSP just to make sure his friend would eat.

“Whoa! Look! It’s the pretty foreigner girl!”

Kuroo was the first to look, you had passed by in front of them, bringing yourself with the same air of grace and dignity that you had whenever he saw you. They were all swooning over you, wanting to talk to you, but you never spared them a glance. Kuroo was far, but he can see the little details of red rimming the bottom of your eyes. You were probably going to the vending machine again. There were some girls who were laughing and talking, exchange students too, but they stopped when they passed by you. Kuroo never missed the way you tensed and bit the bottom of your lip.

“Bo, hold this first.” He hands his plate to the two-toned male who had been eyeing the barbeque on his plate since earlier.

He makes sure to drink some water before going to you. And he sees you by the vending machines, just staring at it. He waits for you to get your drink, still thinking of what he would say to you. Should he apologize? He admits that what he had said last night was a little bit harsh, but it was true. You had that aura around you that made people think you were so much better than them **just because you’re rich**. But Kuroo was probably wrong to think that, maybe you weren’t exactly just a spoiled daddy’s girl. Of course you had feelings too, like the rest of them. You didn’t run on money and material things like others, he hopes.

He finds it cute that you go on your tip toes to press the drink you wanted—he didn’t exactly take you as a black coffee kind of girl, but Kuroo had misjudged you like he did last night. You had two drinks in hand when you face him; peach and black coffee. You hadn’t noticed him, muttering incoherent things, but Kuroo managed to hear an, ‘I’m sorry’ slip from your lips. He felt his heart drop when you looked up at him. You looked surprised—why did you always look so surprised whenever you’d see him? Can you not look so star struck whenever you see him? Why did your eyes have to look so good under the afternoon light?

“Hi—“

“I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to…” You said quickly, the apology didn’t sound forced. You had a confused look on your face, you didn’t exactly know why you were confused or why you were apologizing, but you had hurt his feelings last night.

Kuroo looked just as surprised.

“You don’t have to apologize.” He says, still surprised from what he had heard from you.

“No. I… I didn’t know I was acting like a brat. I didn’t think I sounded like that.” You explain, genuinely concerned with how you actually treated him the night before. “I… um… I got you coffee. I saw you get this two nights ago, and last night.”

You were observant, and you wanted to please people around you. Was that really your personality? Were you not that strong, intimidating girl everyone had seen you to be?

“You didn’t have to.”

“Please take it.”

Kuroo does. His fingers brush against yours, static running through him. Your cheeks were tinted with red again. You stood there in silence, unsure about what to say. Kuroo himself was also at a loss for words. He watches as you open your mouth to speak, looking surreal yet again. Is there even a limit to how beautiful you could look? Kuroo waits for you to say something, but you close your mouth and bite your lip, shifting from one foot to another. He tries his best to read the situation, and your body language too. Despite being nervous, Kuroo still thinks you were beautiful.

“Would you like to come join us for some barbeque?” He asks, and you look at him in surprise.

“Oh, I—I wouldn’t want to impose…” You respond, still shocked that someone had actually invited you.

“It’s alright, we have a lot of it anyway. Besides, it’d be nice to meet some new friends, hm?” Kuroo suggests, a smile forming on his lips.

You simply nodded your head, following beside him as he walked towards the group. You watched as their liveliness suddenly died down when you came. There it was—the silence that followed you wherever you went. You had wanted to turn to Kuroo to tell him it was fine, that you had to go back to the dorms anyway. Just one excuse to get out of that place and stop everyone from misjudging you again.

“Whoa! You’re even taller up close!”

You were surprised to see an orange haired boy beside you, only a feet shorter, maybe.

“My name’s Hinata Shoyo!” Hinata introduces himself, you still looked a bit surprised, but replied nonetheless.

“Woooh! (s/n)-Chan! You’re here! Wanna join us for some barbeque?” Bokuto says as he approaches you, already giving you a plate of meat. “Do you want some grilled peppers, too? Veggies, you should have some veggies.”

While the two-toned captain had been picking out food for you, a setter with beautiful eyes had approached you.

“I’m sorry about Bokuto-San. He’s usually like this. I’m Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you.” Akaashi smiles at you softly.

Kuroo watches as you looked surprised and unsure of what to do or say at that moment. Perhaps he misjudged you last night, and this was his way of saying sorry for it. It would be nice for you to meet some people who lived lives different from yours. That can help you be more comfortable—or so he hoped. While everyone had flocked around you, talking and getting to know you, Kuroo stood by the sidelines and watched you getting more and more comfortable by the minute. Hinata and Bokuto had been the ones to talk to you none stop, and you were kind enough to respond to them too.

“She’s the one you keep thinking about, isn’t she?” Kenma says from the side, already managed to get his gadget from Kuroo’s pocket.

Without looking at his best friend, he smiles. “She’s not so different.”

Kenma simply hums in return, eyes glued to his gadget.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you take that.”

And the setter walked away someplace else.

\---

The evening was coming to an end, and they had some nice fireworks to celebrate that time. Kuroo thinks it was surreal, looking at you actually sharing stories with the girls, laughing at Hinata and Bokuto’s jokes, exchanging conversations with the captains and coaches. You were more than just a pretty face, it seemed. Kuroo’s guilt for misjudging you the night before had been on the brink, goodness how he wanted to hit himself for that and for what he said. He sits down beside you on the slope as everyone else got their sparklers, Hinata chasing Kageyama and the rest of them interacting with one another.

From the corner of his eye, he sees you smile. Your expression had been so soft, so different from the usual cold features you held. The light of the sparklers was a beautiful contrast against your skin, and the little laughs that escape your mouth once in a while was a melody he hoped to never forget. You seemed to have caught him eyeing you, so you turned to face him.

“These simple celebrations are very nice, Kuroo-San.”

Had you just said his name? **Goodness**. Kuroo felt every nerve in his body turn hot, every about you had just been **so beautiful**. There was a short silence before Kuroo spoke up.

“I’m sorry about last night, I misjudged you.” He says, and you turn to look at him, a gentle smile gracing your lips.

“It’s alright. This is the first time someone has been this kind to me. Genuinely.”

Kuroo wasn’t as pleased to hear that as he thought he would have been. Despite his apology, had he not thought about bringing you over to meet these people, you would have probably counted him off as just another guy. Seeing as he didn’t answer, you continued.

“Back home, we never celebrated things like this. It is a good first. I’m glad we met that night.”

“Me too. I’m happy— **very happy**.”

You don’t miss the gentle smile on his face as you both looked at the fireworks. Kuroo smiles to himself, realizing that there was definitely more to you than just being another uptown girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Uptown Girl! It isn't the best thing I've written, I'm having a hard time putting things into words especially when my imagination runs wild, but thank you so much!


End file.
